


PR geografi

by Onyoooooooo



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pick Up Lines, flustered Hoshiumi, homeworks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo
Summary: "Lu tau, peta apa yang lebih rumit lagi?""Peta yang selama ini udah gue coba telusurin, tapi tetap aja nggak bisa gue selesaikan,""Peta ke hati lu."
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	PR geografi

**Author's Note:**

> Ini, ini, fanfic HiruHoshi spesial hari Valentine!!!
> 
> maafkan kualitas rendahnya :"
> 
> seperti biasa, temen bucinku telah beraksi ngasih aku inspirasi~

“Sachirou, bantuin ngerjain PR geografi gue dong!” Hoshiumi berlari masuk ke kelas Hirugami saat waktu istirahat.

“Mana coba, sini gue liat,” Ia menggeser kotak bekalnya dan membaca tulisan tangan Hoshiumi yang lumayan seperti cakar ayam. Ia menyipitkan matanya sedikit dan berkata, “Oh, ini gampang kok.”

Ya iya lah, anak pinter gitu.

“Gampang pala bapak kau? Kalo gampang ya gue nggak bakal nanya!” Hoshiumi hanya dibalas oleh tawa kecil Hirugami -- yang omong-omong Hoshiumi suka banget--

“Sori, sori, sini gue bantu.” Anak berambut  _ wavy  _ itu meraih pensilnya dan mulai mencoret-coret buku temannya. “Lu tinggal bikin peta yang kayak gini,” Ia menarik garis ke berbagai arah, “Terus tinggal gini.”

“Woi, Kourai, Sachirou, istirahat bareng kok nggak ngajak?!” Hakuba berseru dari ambang pintu kelas sambil melambaikan kotak bekalnya.

“Gao bacot! Lagi ngerjain PR tau!” Seru Hoshiumi jengkel.

“Sini, sini, gue lagi bantuin Kourai ngerjain PR geografinya.”

Hakuba pun bergabung dengan mereka dan mulai makan makanannya sendiri.

“Eh, liat dong PR-nya gimana, siapa tau gue bakal dikasih PR yang sama- eh anjir ini mah susah banget! Pak Bambang gila ya?” Ia menarik buku IPS Hoshiumi.

“Tau, nih! Pak Bambang dasar guru IPS nggak punya hati!” Anak bersurai putih itu menggerutu.

  
  


“Ya udah, sini makanya gue bantu.” Hirugami menarik kembali bukunya dan mulai mengajarkan mereka. Maklum, anak itu otaknya di atas rata-rata, nggak cuma tingginya doang.

“Hakuba- anjirlah lu ngerusak PR gua!” Hoshiumi dengan sigap menarik buku PR nya setelah menangisinya setelah beberapa menit.

“Nggak, gila! Gua cuma mau nyoba bikin juga- pelit amat sih? Kuburannya ntar sempit lho?!” Mulailah pertengkaran nggak guna mereka dimulai.

“Hah, lu umur berapa dah? Masih percaya begituan-- Eh iya! Lu juga kalo dikubur makan tempat banyak banget! 2 meter gitu, boros lu!”

“Eh, cebol, diem ya! Gue tuh awalnya cuma mau nyoba bikin peta juga buat geografi kaya lu doang, kok malah nyambung ke kuburan sih?!”

“Udah, udah! Kalian tuh bener-bener berisik tau nggak sih?” Hirugami mengangkat Hoshiumi dengan menarik kerah belakangnya dan mendorong Hakuba menjauh. “Untuk kelasnya gaada siapa-siapa kecuali kita, hhh…”

Lanjutlah mereka ribut-ribut tentang PR geografi Hoshiumi hingga akhirnya selesai.

“Aaaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga PR dari Pak Bambang terkutuk ini!!” Hoshiumi menghela nafas panjang, diikuti oleh suara menguapnya Hakuba, “Susah banget! Ini peta rumit banget sumpah!”

“Kourai, Kourai,” Hirugami nyengir jail. Yang bersangkutan cuma menyahut. “Lu tau, peta apa yang lebih rumit lagi?”

“Apaan?” Hoshiumi mengerang, terlalu pusing untuk berpikir lagi.

“Peta yang selama ini udah gue coba telusurin, tapi tetap aja nggak bisa gue selesaikan,” Cengirannya makin lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke anak yang lebih pendek itu.

Hakuba cuma mengunyah makanannya, menatap datar dua temannya itu.

_ ‘Mau ngegombal nih,’  _ Pikirnya.

“Ya apaan?” Degup jantung Hoshiumi terasa semakin kencang melihat wajah  tampan Hirugami yang makin mendekat. 

“Peta ke hati lu.” Lelaki tinggi itu setengah berbisik ke telinga Hoshiumi.

………….

“HAH?!” Setelah 5 detik yang terasa seperti 5 abad, keheningan kelas dipecahkan oleh teriakan Hoshiumi yang baru ngeh akan apa yang dikatakan Hirugami. Hakuba sampai tersedak makanannya gara-gara terkejut.

“Apaan, sih?! Keselek nih anjir!” Anak setinggi 2 meter itu buru-buru minum, tapi yang bersangkutan diam saja. Mukanya berubah merah muda.

“Sa-Sachirou yang apaan! Lu- lu tadi ngomong apa hah?!”

“Bukan apa-apa, kok.” Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa kecil.

“Bukan apa-apa pala kau?! Lu serius?! Eh- bangke, yang bener!” Hoshiumi menggebrak meja, rasanya orang bisa mendengar degup jantungnya dalam radius 1 kilometer, “Peta hati- ih anjir beneran!”

“Waduh, kayaknya gue cuma jadi nyamuk nih,” Gumam Hakuba, memundurkan kursinya sedikit agar menjauh dari 2 orang itu.

“Hakubacot Gao diem lu!” Hoshiumi terlihat panik, mukanya pink kemerahan. Hakuba cuma nyengir, melanjutkan makannya.

“Yah, baper deh nih anak, Sachirou tanggung jawab gih~” Katanya setengah meledek.

“Diem anjir!” Hoshiumi melempar penghapusnya dan tepat mengenai dahi Hakuba. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

“Eh, eh, Kourai,” Anak berambut coklat itu menggenggam tangan teman yang baru digombalin-nya.

“Ap- apaan?!” Degup jantung Hoshiumi nyaris meredam kalimatnya sendiri. Tambah kacau lagi ketika Hirugami menggenggam tangannya.

“Jangan marah ke Hakuba dong, terus juga jangan marah ke orang lain lagi,” Ia menautkan jemarinya dengan anak di depannya, “Marah aja ke gue terus.”

“Kenapa dah emangnya?!” Hoshiumi spontan teriak. Maklum, gugup banget, nggak pernah digombalin sebelumnya. 

“Soalnya, lu cakep kalo lu lagi marah.” Senyum- seringai Hirugami melebar. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua lagi hingga jarak yang tersisa hanya beberapa cm lagi.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Hahahahahaha

Hahaha

Haha

Ha

Hoshiumi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia mematung dengan wajah merah padam hingga telinga dan leher. Hirugami ikut diam, memperhatikan wajah Hoshiumi dalam-dalam. Hakuba cuma tertawa puas sampai hampir tersedak lagi. Sempat-sempatnya anak super tinggi itu mengambil foto aib Hoshiumi yang lagi merah.

\---RRIIIIIINGG--

Suara bel mengejutkan mereka --terutama Hoshiumi yang langsung mengeluarkan suara tercekik.

“Kourai- Kourai! Ayo balik ke kelas! Jangan halu mulu, udah mulai rame nih!” Hakuba menepuk --lebih seperti mengguncang-- tubuh Hoshiumi hingga sadar.

“Eh- iya!” Suara anak itu tercekat. Lalu, ia buru buru mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya. Dengan cepat ia berbisik, “Iya deh, aku bakal terus marah ke kamu, kamu doang.” Dan berlari keluar.

Sekarang, degup jantung Hirugami telah menandingi degup jantung Hoshiumi mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa tadi Hoshiumi menggunakan “Aku-Kamu”.

.

.

.

.

.

Wah, nggak tau nih, Hirugami dan Hoshiumi bakal fokus ke pelajaran selanjutnya atau nggak.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah baca sampe akhir! Semoga klepek klepek juga bacanya, kaya Hoshiumi //eh--//
> 
> Semoga suka, deh!!


End file.
